Incomplete
by Cacau18
Summary: Sasuke almejava recomeçar sua vida longe de Konoha e dos laços que ainda existiam com aqueles que permaneceram vivos após a guerra. Contudo, ao se desligar da vila, ele não pensara nas consequências que isso traria tanto para Sakura quanto para ele... "Eu rezo para que meu coração seja inquebrável Mas sem você tudo que eu serei é... incompleto"
1. Recomeçar

_Olá, pessoas! Bem, cá estou depois de um tempinho postando outra história aqui no site. Não costumo postar fanfics aqui, pois não sei lidar muito bem com o progresso de postagem desse website. No entanto, estou postando essa que é uma história que iniciei há poucos dias no Nyah! E no A.S, ou SS como é agora '-' _

_Enfim... A história terá apenas dois capítulos, entretanto... podendo passar a ter mais. _

_Espero que gostem ;)_

**Xxxx/xxxx**

**-** É isso mesmo que deseja? – Tsunade questionou, observando-o minuciosamente, tentando em vão encontrar algum traço de dúvida no rosto dele.

- Sim.

A loira suspirou resignada com a resposta positiva do jovem Uchiha. Ela jamais esperaria aquele pedido depois de tudo, da guerra que venceram bravamente...

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo? – Indagou inutilmente, pois já sabia a resposta. "Hn." – Sabe que vai decepcioná-los, certo?

- ...

Ele não respondeu, tampouco fez menção disso, embora soubesse que sim, iria decepcioná-los. Mas não importava. Nada importava. Não precisava se preocupar com o que os outros pensariam ou sentiriam sobre sua decisão.

- Tudo bem...

Tsunade anuiu, levantando-se juntamente com ele e pronunciando formalmente:

- A partir da data de hoje, você, Uchiha Sasuke, não faz mais parte do corpo de ninjas de elite de Konohagakure no sato! E tens, por direito concebido pela Hokage Senju Tsunade, livre arbítrio para fazer o que quiseres fora dos portões da aldeia sem ser considerado um Nukenin. Contudo, podendo ser caçado e aprisionado por outras vilas **caso** cometa algum crime contra elas, assim como contra nós.

Em absoluto silêncio e com um minúsculo sorriso de satisfação, ele retirou a hitaiate de Konoha, pousando-a sobre a mesa da então Hokage. Esta sentiu-se irritada por vê-lo sorrir daquela forma, como se estivesse aliviado de não mais fazer parte de Konoha.

E ele realmente estava aliviado.

Agora ninguém o olharia com o explicito desejo de que ele não habitasse a vila, ninguém o acusaria silenciosamente de ser um traidor, de ter salvo o mundo shinobi ao lado de Naruto somente para obter o perdão das pessoas que machucara. Aliás, Sasuke não lutara pelo perdão daqueles civis e ninjas que o julgava. Ele lutara para salvar a si mesmo e as poucas pessoas que ainda acreditavam nele...

Naruto, Kakashi e Sakura...

Destes três, ele falhara somente com um, não podendo salvá-lo da morte...

- Tsc... – Murmurou, virando-se de costas para a Hokage.

- Espero que não se arrependa, Sasuke. Não sei se futuramente as portas estarão abertas para ti. Não será eu a estar sentada aqui, será um deles... E não faço a menor ideia se o coração daqueles dois será capaz de lhe perdoar mais uma vez.

- ...

Ele saiu sem dizer nada a Hokage.

Ao sair da torre, encontrou Shizune lhe sorrindo amarelo. Moveu a cabeça em cumprimento e seguiu adiante, ignorando uma pequena sensação de desconforto que ia crescendo conforme se aproximava dos portões da vila.

Mais uma vez deixaria Konoha. Mas, desta seria diferente. Não se aliaria a nenhum criminoso e também não se tornaria um novamente. Apenas daria continuidade a sua vida fora da vila, longe do lugar onde sua história particular de vida começara manchada de mentiras e sangue. Longe das pessoas que se tornaram sua família com o passar dos anos. Longe do time sete.

Talvez, quem sabe, pudesse recomeçar sem eles, esquecer que um dia eles fizeram parte de sua vida.

Porém, a palavra _talvez_ não fazia parte de seu vocabulário, muito menos a _recomeçar_.

Contudo, **talvez e recomeçar** trouxeram-lhe dúvidas ao ver Sakura passar por si, sorrindo a sua pessoa. Um sorriso carregado de sentimentos que por um instante o fizera questionar-se se deveria ou não repensar as palavras em seu vocabulário.

- Seja feliz...

Ele parou no meio da rua ao escutá-la lhe desejar felicidades, como se já soubesse que estava a partir para longe dela, de todos.

Quando Sasuke virou-se para encarar os olhos da rosada pela última vez, o que enxergara no lugar dos verdes cristalinos fora pétalas de cerejeira no ar, caindo uma por uma ao chão, em pedaços como Sakura sentira seu o coração ficar ao decifrar os orbes negros perdidos no horizonte distante, segundos antes de ver-lhe sorrir.

Virando-se para os portões, Sasuke seguiu para onde seus pés estavam o levando.

(...)

Tsunade não precisava perguntar como Sakura se sentia após confirmar a partida do Uchiha. Ela podia ver nos olhos da pupila a tristeza que a mesma alimentava ao longo do tempo. Nem mesmo a rotina do hospital e de missões que lhe era dada ocupava a cabeça e o coração de Sakura.

- Você precisa se alimentar melhor, Sakura. – Tsunade chamou-lhe a atenção ao vê-la na ala de pediatria, cuidando das crianças. – Não conseguirá manter-se de pé para cuidar deles como gosta.

A jovem sorriu para a mestra, aproximando-se dela.

- Não se preocupe, sou forte o bastante para dar conta deles por mais algumas horas.

- Não, não é! – Afirmou, suspirando. – E não discorde de minhas palavras, pois sabes bem que detesto isso.

O sorriso de Sakura alargou, fazendo uma veia furiosa saltar na testa de Tsunade. Sem raciocinar direito, a loira pegou a pupila pelo braço e a puxou rumo a lanchonete do hospital. A faria comer nem que fosse a força.

- Tsunade-sama, o que está fazendo? – Shizune inquiriu alarmada, percebendo olhares questionadores em direção as duas que discutiam enquanto puxavam uma a outra. – Por favor, parem com isso.

- Não enquanto Sakura não se alimentar direito. – Gritou.

- Eu já disse que não necessito disso agora. Não estou com fome.

- Infernos, Sakura! Não teime comigo. Eu sei o que é melhor para você.

- E o melhor para mim envolve ter permitido que Sasuke fosse embora mais uma vez, sem se preocupar com o quanto eu sofreria? – Seus olhos verdes arderam, denunciado que logo lágrimas rolariam deles.

Tsunade estacou em um ponto fixo, soltando lentamente o braço da Haruno. Ela não queria aquilo, que sua "filha" sofresse com a partida do moreno, mas também não almejava que Sakura se machucasse ainda mais ao conviver com ele e com a possível família que o mesmo poderia construir sem a jovem.

Seria demais para Sakura.

Entretanto, o que realmente era demais para a rosada suportar era não tê-lo ali nem ao menos para vê-lo sorrir tipicamente, pronunciar seus "Hn's, tsc's" e não saber por onde ele andava agora, se estava bem e vivo, sem machucado algum.

Não ter a certeza da presença e do bem estar físico dele, a feria mais do que possivelmente tê-lo visto com outra pessoa.

- Eu só o que queria aqui, apenas isso... – Murmurou, dando as costas a Tsunade, caminhando para casa.

Lá teria o calor de suas cobertas e seu fofo travesseiro para molhar de lágrimas, enquanto pensaria em uma forma de sanar a dor insuportável que lhe tirava sorrisos e só dilacerava seu coração tão solitário da presença do homem que amaria eternamente.

(...)

Sem rumo. Assim Sasuke permanecia durante vários dias e noites. Vagava de país em país, sem um ponto fixo. De qualquer forma, não era isso que realmente pretendia. Porém precisava recomeçar... E com isso necessitava de um lugar também, onde pudesse se reestabelecer.

Enquanto pulava de galho em galho na chuva, ativara o sharingan a ver se encontrava alguma pousada para passar a noite. Tinha dinheiro das missões que realizara antes de partir e não demorou a encontrar uma pousada.

...

Sem demora, rabiscou um papel confirmando o pagamento e quantos dias iria ocupar um dos quartos.

Subiu as escadas e procurou pelo último quarto, indicado pelo segurança que o atendera. Ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com um quarto precário. Havia somente uma cama para uma pessoa e um banheiro sujo. Ah, Kami, Uchiha Sasuke detestava sujeira! Mas daria um jeito naquilo no dia seguinte.

Retirou suas roupas e percebeu que não havia trago nenhuma consigo. Suspirou exasperado consigo mesmo. A pressa fora tanta para se livrar de seus tormentos "Konoha" que esquecera-se de pegar roupas.

"Foda-se!" Deitou somente de boxer – encharcada, assim como seu corpo todo - na cama.

Não adormeceu. Recusava-se a fazê-lo naquela espelunca. Assim, não tardou a levantar e apoiar os braços cruzados à janela.

Ele olhou para o céu repleto de nuvens escuras, da mesma maneira que seu interior era. Os pingos grossos da chuva caiam-lhe sobre a face, molhando-a e fazendo-o lembrar-se das palavras _dela_ após a maior batalha de suas vidas_._

"_- Os céus também estão chorando... E sabe, eu não me importo de você chorar, Sasuke-kun. Aqui, agora, não há espaço para orgulho, tampouco frieza. Sei que está doendo tanto em você quanto em mim. Ele era muito especial para mim e para ti também._

_- Não diga bobagens._

_A viu sorrir, confundindo-lhe a mente e o coração. Por que ela sorria, sendo que uma das poucas pessoas importantes em suas vidas estava morta a seus pés? Por que aquele maldito sorriso tinha de estar preenchido de dor? E por que estava tão afetado que uma lágrima chegara a escorrer de seus olhos negros, confundindo-se com os pingos da chuva?_

_Infernos!_

_- Eu o amava... – Ela disse. Ele cerrou os punhos, fechando os olhos com força. – Ainda o amo! Sempre amarei..._

_- Tsc! – Afastou-se, negando-se a ouvi-la declarar-se ao vento."_,

E como naquele entardecer escuro e chuvoso do passado, Sasuke outrora sentira algo morno rolar por sua face. Porém, desta vez não era uma lágrima única. Eram várias que por anos estiveram aprisionadas após a perda dolorosa de Naruto. Sim, doía e doeria nele tanto quanto em Sakura.

"_Espero que me perdoe por tê-la deixado, Naruto."_ Silenciosamente pediu, retirando-se da janela enquanto secava o rosto com a mão.

Deitou-se na cama, porém não dormira. Permanecera acordado, pensando no quanto seria bom a sensação branda de vê-la sorrir ao amanhecer, espantando com o contorno de seus lábios róseos, todos os fantasmas e receios dele.

(...)

Velozmente, Sakura corria pela floresta da vila da grama. Estava em uma missão simples, em busca de ervas medicinais. Desde que a guerra passara, não havia missões de alto risco, apenas as mais simples que ela nem deveria realizar, mas por opção própria estava a fazê-las, pois entretendo-se com os caminhos a percorrer, esquecia um pouco de Sasuke e dos longos meses que não o via.

Desde a partida dele, há onze meses, que ela não parava mais do que dois dias em Konoha. Tsunade relutava, dizendo que necessitava da Haruno no hospital, entretanto, sedia ao ver que quem mais precisava de algo e longe da vila era Sakura.

...

Caminhando pela vila da grama, a kunoichi ignorava os olhares curiosos e outros admirados ao verem-na.

Entretanto, ela sentiu que havia um olhar conhecido que não podia ignorar. Bom, ao menos seu coração que batia descompassado não conseguia ignorar o peso daqueles olhas intensos e indecifráveis.

(...)

Ele não esperava sentir o chakra dela próximo ao seu, tampouco que seus olhos seguissem-na pelas ruas da vila em que estava a morar há sete meses.

"Linda..." O pensamento fora inevitável quando os verdes dela chocaram com seus orbes escuros. Ele perguntava-se mentalmente se Sakura tinha a noção do quanto ficava infantil com as bochechas coradas e os lábios entreabertos, demasiadamente convidativos para um pecado.

Sasuke estava tão perdido na figura da garota que esquecera-se de que tudo que almejava era manter uma distância "segura" dela, coisa que suas pernas estranhamente vacilantes não estavam fazendo naquele momento em que caminhava de encontro a mesma.

Por instinto, ou choque, Sakura recuou alguns passos ao que ele se aproximava mais e mais. Ele franziu o cenho ao vê-la aparentemente assustada com algo. _"Comigo?"_ Questionou-se temendo a resposta.

- P-pare, não se aproxime! – Ela pediu aos gritos, sem imaginar o impacto dilacerante que causara nele, que abruptamente parou de se aproximar. – Fique longe de mim!

Sasuke não conseguia processar os pedidos suplicantes dela, não os entendia. Porém, abaixou a cabeça e deu as costas a mesma sem dirigir a palavra a ela. Mesmo que quisesse, sua voz não sairia. O nó em sua garganta era gigantesco e ele continuava a manter questões em sua mente como: _"Por que me sinto assim?"_

_**Porque você a ama.**_

**Xxxxx/xxxxx**

_Então, caso eu venha receber algum review nessa fanfic e_e responderei nas notas do próximo capítulo, certo?! Não sei fazê-lo de outra forma T_T_

_Espero que tenham gostado e não é mal nenhum deixarem suas opiniões sobre a história, nos comentários _

_Beijos!_


	2. Nem sempre é dar um passo à frente

**Olá, pessoinhas ^^ aqui mais um capítulo pra vocês E olha, eu sofri pra conseguir postar, tsc...**

**Boa leitura! 3**

**Xxxx/xxxx**

Ele não queria sentir aquilo. Era sufocante. Tirava-lhe toda a sensatez e fazia com que seu orgulho fosse pisoteado por um sentimento do qual ele sempre fugira em busca de propósitos, que depois de tanto tempo pareciam não terem tido sentido algum, nem mesmo satisfação.

Pelo contrário.

Sua busca por vingança atrás de vingança só lhe trouxera dor, aumentando ainda mais a cratera negra em seu interior.

E quando havia uma pequena chance de diminuir o buraco em seu coração, Sasuke simplesmente dera as costas à oportunidade que lhe sorrira durante todas as manhãs habitadas em Konoha. Além, é claro, dos olhos verdes que reluziam no mais puro amor sempre que o enxergava pelas ruas da vila...

Ele suspirou enfadado consigo mesmo por sentir-se tão confuso com o receio que encontrara nos orbes esmeraldas da Haruno ao vê-la no fim de tarde.

Sasuke não esperava encontra-la tão cedo, aliás, sequer esperava encontra-la novamente em sua vida solitária. Mas, após vê-la daquela forma assustada com sua presença, perguntava-se o porquê de aquele sentimento agonizante lhe atormentar a ponto de querer afastar o possível sentimento de medo que ela tinha sobre si, pois ele de maneira alguma faria mal ela, embora o passado não demonstrasse tanta certeza disso.

Pois, o que mais Sasuke fizera à Sakura era mal. Não um mal físico, e sim emocional.

Em suas duas partidas ele a machucara profundamente. Após a primeira ela continuou a amá-lo, tendo esperanças de que ele voltasse. E em sua segunda partida, ela ainda continuava e continua a amá-lo. Contudo, depois de meses, o medo de envolver-se novamente com a esperança de tê-lo e acabar se decepcionando mais uma vez, a fez o querer longe de si. Bem longe.

Sakura não queria se machucar mais. E ele não entendia isso. Sasuke não sabia disso, que a kunoichi o queria distante de seu coração e de suas feridas que ela tentava a todo custo cicatrizar.

Por isso, por não saber o que se passava com os sentimentos dela, ele perguntava-se angustiantemente o porquê de haver medo nos olhos da mesma. Entretanto, ele não conseguira encontrar respostas plausíveis para aquele receio no olhar da garota... De toda forma, aquilo não deveria importar.

Ele havia escolhido viver só, mesmo que isso não se aplicasse a seus ex-companheiros da Hebi, que o encontraram logo que chegara a vila da grama, passando assim a morarem com ele em uma pequena casa que eles construíram com o pouco dinheiro que tinham.

Sasuke impusera muitas condições para aquela convivência ser pacifica e isso incluía sem Karin e Suigetsu discutindo o tempo todo. Mas, para a surpresa discreta do Uchiha, o tempo todo daqueles dois era no quarto, a sós... Portanto, sobrava apenas Juugo e seus passarinhos cantando insuportavelmente. Além de si mesmo que passava boa parte do tempo no quarto apreciando o momento de estar só, isso quando não estava a realizar insignificantes missões para a vila em que habitava a pouco tempo.

Esta havia se tornado sua rotina. Poucas missões. Convivência com os "amigos" e a tão _companheira solidão_.

(...)

Ofegante, Sakura abriu a porta de casa, logo a fechando. Completamente exausta, a kunoichi jogou-se no sofá e fechou os olhos, relembrando a intensidade dos orbes ônix ao lhe fitar.

Suspirou, sentindo um pequeno nó formar-se em sua traqueia, denunciando que estava prestes a deixar que as muralhas que construíra com o tempo, desmoronassem em um passe de mágica. Em lembranças de olhos lindamente negros, que ela almejava esquecer.

- Sakura, querida!

Ela abriu os olhos marejados, encontrando sua mãe com um sorriso acolhedor. Mas este logo sumiu da face de Mebuki ao ver os olhos verdes de Sakura, encherem-se de lágrimas.

Sem pensar, a Srª Haruno abaixou-se em frente à filha e a puxou para um abraço apertado. Sakura rendeu-se a dor, entregando-se às lágrimas que surgiam abundantemente em seus orbes esmeraldas.

O coração de Mebuki espremeu-se ao escutar _sua menininha_ soluçar. A dor dela era sua. As lágrimas dela eram suas. Todo o sofrimento de Sakura também era seu, e pior, doía mais em si do que na filha. Ela, como mãe, sentia na pele o quanto machuca ver um (a) filho (a) sofrer. Não importava se era um simples arranhão à pele ou se era por uma paixão incurável como a de Sakura. De todas as formas, seu coração só pararia de sangrar quando o da Haruno menor parasse.

- Vai passar, querida, vai passar. – Mebuki sussurrou, beijando o topo da cabeça de Sakura.

Esta sorriu, afastando delicadamente a mãe enquanto secava as lágrimas com a costa da mão. Por mais que a kunoichi quisesse acreditar nas palavras de sua okaa-san, ela sabia que não, aquela dor não iria passar jamais. Não passou durante oito anos, por que passaria agora?

Por Deus! Já tinha dezenove anos e desde os onze acreditava fielmente que se casaria com Sasuke.

É ela perdera muito tempo da vida alimentando ilusões por alguém que parecia extremamente inalcançável com o passar dos dias, meses, anos...

- Eu estarei aqui com você para o que precisar. – Mebuki sorriu, acariciando a face da jovem perdida em pensamentos. – Sakura?

- Arigatô! – Sorriu ternamente, agradecendo-a sem muitas palavras. – Vou banhar-me. Preciso ir ao hospital mais tarde.

- Oh! Não acha que estará muito tarde para isto?

- De maneira alguma. Preciso realizar alguns plantões para Tsunade-sama não pegar no meu pé. – Forçou um risinho sem graça, pois ela sabia que a Hokage a queria sim no hospital, mas não extrapolando em plantões absurdos como fizera anteriormente e pretendia fazer.

Embora quisesse discordar, Mebuki assentiu com um aceno leve, enquanto caminhava à cozinha para terminar o jantar.

(...)

O dia amanheceu na vila da grama. Sasuke lavava o rosto no banheiro quando Suigetsu invadiu seu espaço particular sem permissão. Através do espelho, o Uchiha o fitou ameaçadoramente enquanto escovava os dentes.

- Adivinha? – O Hozuki sorriu abertamente. O moreno não se movera, limitando-se apenas a manter o olhar ameaçador em direção a Suigetsu. – Temos uma missão.

- Hn. – Abaixou a cabeça, cuspindo na pia.

- E o melhor, é em Konoha! – Pronunciou animado, sequer percebendo o quão tenso o Uchiha ficara. – Poderei ver a poodle. Ah, que saudades tenho dela! – Referia-se a Sakura.

- Como é que é? – Karin indagou, parada na porta do banheiro. – Você tem algum caso secreto com aquela vadia, Suigetsu?

- Não, mas bem que queria! – Sorriu, destilando ironia para a namorada.

- Ah, eu vou te matar, seu cretino! – Ela partiu para cima dele, socando-o na face, porém o que conseguira com isso foi molhar-se todinha. – Estúpido!

- Suigetsu! – Sasuke grunhiu irritado. – Da próxima vez que for entrar no banheiro e eu estiver aqui, bata à porta. – E rumou para o quarto, enojado com a cena grotesca que se passava em seu banheiro.

Ao adentrar o quarto, Sasuke pôs seu costumeiro kimono branco, com o símbolo do clã nas costas, vestindo também uma calça preta e as sandálias ninja. Envolveu a cordinha da Katana em torno do pescoço e sentou-se à beira da cama, pegando o pergaminho a seu lado. O abriu, mas as palavras nele não foram lidas, porque seus pensamentos estavam ocupados novamente por ela.

"_Irritante."_ Sorriu imperceptivelmente de canto ao se dar conta de que a encontraria novamente. E que talvez pudesse vê-la lhe sorrir, ao invés de fitar-lhe com medo...

- Hum, sorriso de quem 'tá apaixonadinho! – Suigetsu disse, fazendo com que Sasuke tirasse os olhos do pergaminho e os levasse até a janela, onde o shinobi pousava sorridente.

- Eu tenho cara de quem gosta de apanhar logo pela manhã? – Ironizou, exasperado.

- Tenho certeza que se for por um soco carregado de chakra, você tem sim!

Sasuke fechou a cara, voltando _as boas_ com seu mal humor. Enrolando o pergaminho que _não chegara a ler, _o Uchiha pulou da janela junto com Suigetsu, seguindo para Konoha.

(...)

_Dias após... _

- Me chamou, Shishou? – Sakura perguntou, adentrando a sala da até então Hokage.

- Sim. E ah, não se sente!

Sakura franziu o cenho, mas obedeceu a Hokage. Esta ergueu a mão e moveu os dedos como se chamasse alguém.

O corpo inteiro de Sakura gelou ao sentir o chakra dele. "Não pode ser ele... não pode!" Mas era...

- Aproxime-se, Sasuke!

Ele o fez sem tirar os olhos de Sakura. Ela sentiu a mirada, mas não ousou encará-lo.

- Como sabes, Uchiha, enviei um pedido ao Kage da grama, solicitando sua presença em Konoha com máxima urgência. – Ele assentiu, embora não soubesse de nada do que ela falava, pois não havia lido o que estava escrito no pergaminho. – Pois bem, preciso de seus serviços.

- Não faço mais parte do corpo de ninjas da folha. Logo, não sou obrigado a trabalhar para você.

- Não irá trabalhar para mim. – Sentenciou, irritada. Sasuke tinha o dom de tirá-la do sério. Mas nem por isso daria para trás com sua decisão. A tomara pela memória de Naruto e por Sakura... Mesmo não tendo certeza de que isso a faria bem e de que Sasuke fosse acatar a ordem sem questioná-la ou simplesmente a ignorar.

- Hn. Para quem?

- Para a vila!

- Tsc, quantas vezes terei de dizer que não faç-

Ela o interrompeu:

- A partir de hoje, você Uchiha Sasuke e Haruno Sakura, são Hokages de Konohagakure no sato!

E um silêncio perturbador reinou na sala.

Xxxx/xxxx

**Bom, acho que o fim do capítulo diz bem que eu ainda não cheguei ao meu objetivo com a fanfic, ou seja, teremos mais alguns capítulos. Agora quantos, eu ainda não sei! Não tenho a noção precisa disso.****  
**

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**SahAmaterasu**: _Ah, espero que a história ainda esteja interessante para ti ;) Thanks xD_

**BitchPlease666**:_ Pois é, morreu, mas eu precisava mata-lo para dar um drama a mais e para dar seguimento às ideias também :P Obrigada *-*_

**Shayene**: _kkkkkk, aí ó o resto, UEHUEEH. Demorei um pouco para postar, mas é porque escrevo muitas – muitas mesmo – fanfics em outros sites '-' Espero que tenha gostado 3 Thanks ;)_

**No mais, até o próximo/semana que vem!**

**Beijos ^.~**


	3. Tormenta

Eu sei, eu demorei, 'tava meio perdida aí em uma ItaSaku que postei em outro site :F Por isso acabei esquecendo dessa fic e-e mas agora já voltei ;)

No mais, espero que gostem do capítulo 33

_Go!_

**Xxxx/xxxx**

Com um sorriso no rosto, Tsunade observava a feição assustada de Sakura e a aparentemente confusa de Sasuke. A jovem rosada tinha os olhos arregalados, a boca aberta e a respiração descompassada só de imaginar-se governando uma vila ao lado daquele que ela queria distância. O Uchiha estava com o cenho franzido, mãos no bolso e os pensamentos calculistas tentando encontrar uma resposta plausível para aquela ordem sacramentada.

Bom, ele poderia negar, sabia disso. Afinal não pertencia mais à folha, mas sentia que estava a dever com alguém, com Naruto. Este, cuspindo sangue em seus últimos suspiros, pediu...

"- Proteja Konoha com todas as suas forças, Sasuke! – Sorriu, tossiu e deu uma forte lufada de ar em busca de forças para poder decretar. – Seja o Hokage que eu não poderei ser! E... – Seu sorriso alargou-se, sabendo que as próximas palavras seriam as últimas que diria. – Cuide da Sakura. Ela precisa de você mais do que o coração dela possa bater..."

Ele nunca entendera as palavras do amigo, porque não havia como alguém precisar de outra pessoa mais do que um coração necessita bater. Mas, Sakura necessitava de tudo quando era Sasuke quem o daria. Precisava desesperadamente dele para viver. Porém, ainda sim ela soubera sobreviver ao tê-lo por perto, sem necessariamente estarem juntos. E também, mesmo que com lágrimas, conseguira conviver com o fato de que ele não estava mais presente em sua vida após ter partido pela segunda vez.

Agora, depois de tudo que sofrera, Sakura estava disposta a...

- Não! – Não acatar a ordem de sua mestra. Hoje seu coração não necessitava tanto assim de Sasuke, pois acostumara-se a estar só. Ou assim ela queria acreditar.

- C-como? – A surpresa roubou a face de Tsunade, fazendo-a encarar totalmente incrédula a pupila.

Aquela decisão de torna-los Hokages fora tomada unicamente pelo bem estar emocional de Sakura. Tsunade sabia sobre as noites mal dormidas da Haruno. Sakura sempre estava a murmurar o nome do último Uchiha vivo enquanto dormia clamando por sua volta... Essas eram as informações que chegaram aos seus ouvidos através de Mebuki, mãe de Sakura, tão preocupada com o estado da filha que pedira a Hokage à volta imediata de Sasuke, fosse como fosse.

E agora, mesmo sabendo que aquela negativa causaria tanta dor quanto Sasuke ao lado da pupila, Tsunade queria encontrar outros porquês para a decisão da Haruno. E principalmente fazê-la acatar sua ordem.

- Você tem que aceitar, Sakura! É uma ordem minha!

- Não pode obrigar-me a algo que não quero!

- Eu também não queria enfrentar uma guerra, mas enfrentei e sobrepus meus limites de dores físicas e emocionais ao saber que Dan fora revivido pelo Edo-tensei. Enquanto lutei, tive de conviver com meus fantasmas. Não vejo motivos para você não fazer o mesmo. – Sua expressão era dura, raivosa. Seus punhos estavam cerrados e apoiados à mesa, enquanto seu corpo estava curvado e seus olhos fulminavam a Haruno.

- O problema é que o meu fantasma ainda está vivo e eu cansei de sofrer por ele! – Sakura não se importou com as palavras e com quem iria ouvi-las, somente balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu do escritório da Hokage, batendo a porta com tanta força que a arrancara do lugar.

- Vá atrás dela, Uchiha! E a faça acatar minha ordem.

- Não.

- Como não? Tens de-

- Entenda que não tenho nenhum compromisso com esta vila. Portanto, não serei Hokage e tampouco irei obrigar Sakura a ser. – Depois de dizer estas palavras a Tsunade, Sasuke sumiu em um _pooff!, _deixando uma Senju furiosíssima para trás.

- Onde foi que eu errei? – Socou a mesa, quebrando-a ao meio. – E eu só queria deixa-la feliz, trazê-lo de volta para ela.

- Você se encarregou do serviço errado, Tsunade-sama. Quem tem de juntá-los é o destino. Não você! – Shizune disse, adentrando a sala totalmente desorganizada da Hokage.

- Me traga um copo de Sakê... Não, um copo não, traga-me logo uma garrafa! – Ordenou, massageando as têmporas. Apenas seu adorável Sakê lhe traria calma... – E peça uma nova mesa e uma porta também!

- Já é a terceira mesa só essa semana... – Shizune murmurou com uma gota na cabeça.

(...)

Com as costas apoiada ao muro de Konoha, o moreno esperava por Suigetsu. Este sumira assim que chegaram a vila, e até então não havia dado o ar _desagradável_ de sua presença.

"_- O problema é que o meu fantasma ainda está vivo e eu cansei de sofrer por ele!"_ Tal frase intitulada como maldita e irritante, latejou na mente do moreno à espera do companheiro, causando-lhe uma forte dor de cabeça e suspiros exasperados.

Por uma fúria desconhecida, Sasuke cerrou os punhos cravando as pequenas unhas na palma da mão, enquanto pensava no quão amargas aquelas palavras soaram ao sair dos lábios da kunoichi de cabelos róseos e no que exatamente elas se encaixariam...

Em sua morte?

Sakura desejava-lhe morto?

A possível resposta de que sim fez o sangue dele subir pela face, deixando-o visivelmente vermelho, claramente sem ar por algo que Sasuke nunca quis experimentar sentir.

Medo.

Um medo sufocante ao descobrir que esse era o desejo dela. Mas, aquelas palavras tolas poderiam ser apenas da boca para fora, certo? Talvez ela só houvesse falado daquela forma por sofrer e estar magoada consigo por ter ido embora sem se despedir como ela almejava...

Contudo, por que aquela magoa toda se Sakura havia lhe desejado felicidades ao partir?

Oh, Sasuke nunca esteve tão confuso e irritado por permanecer pensando nela e em tudo o que relacionava Konoha.

Exasperado, o Uchiha saiu a procura de Suigetsu pela vila. Assim, se distrairia e ocuparia a cabeça, não tendo tempo para pensar em tudo que relacionava a vila e Sakura.

Deixar de pensar na rosada e em suas palavras enquanto caminhava pelas vielas da folha foi fácil. Isso até passar pela rua onde a kunoichi morava. Lá, inevitavelmente seus olhos subiram para a varanda do quarto dela, a encontrando de olhos fechados e cabisbaixa enquanto apoiava os braços à sacada.

Ele não constatou, mas estava parado no meio da rua a fitando por longos minutos. Por já estar anoitecendo, não havia ninguém na rua o observando. E mesmo que houvesse, Sasuke não notaria. Parecia bem mais ocupado em lutar contra a vontade de dialogar com Sakura do que trucidar alguém por pegá-lo em um momento no mínimo curioso.

Sakura não notou a presença dele. A confusão emocional a afetava tanto que seus instintos de kunoichi pareciam estar desligados de seu corpo.

- Sakura.

Ela abriu os olhos, assustada com a voz grossa ao seu lado. Seu coração disparou instantaneamente e suas pupilas dilatadas tremeram, assim como suas pernas.

Estar à frente dele, olhando-o nos olhos intensamente negros não era o mesmo que estar em uma sala com mais outra pessoa. Ou seja, estar a sós com Sasuke era mais do que um desafio para Sakura.

Havia receio nos orbes verdes da rosada. Sasuke percebeu e franziu o cenho se perguntando se havia motivos para a garota sentir medo de si. Suspirou enfadado por saber que haviam muitos motivos.

- O q-que quer? – A escutou perguntar.

- Está com medo de mim? – Questionou quase inaudível. – Por quê? – Olhou para o céu, apoiando os cotovelos na sacada e o queixo nas mãos. Ele sabia a resposta.

- N-não.

- Hm. – Sorriu de canto, escondendo o impacto que o _mentiroso não_ dela causara.

Um silencio, pela primeira vez perturbador para Sasuke, reinou entre eles. Ele não sabia o que falar. Embora muitas perguntas pairassem em sua mente, pensava em qual delas fazê-la. E Sakura estava insegura demais para consigo mesma. Tinha medo de amá-lo mesmo que com só um olhar, uma palavra ou um ato de quem necessita desesperadamente dele para haver algum sentido em viver.

Ela não se perdoaria por fazer algo de que se arrependesse depois.

- Se eu estivesse morto no lugar de Naruto... Você agradeceria a Kami por isso?

Sasuke perguntou. Precisava urgentemente entende-la. Quem sabe assim aquela desconhecida agonia fosse embora de seu peito.

Sakura arfou surpresa.

- Não! Nunca! – Quase gritou, chegando a sentir seus olhos marejarem.

- Eu realmente não consigo compreender-te! – Exclamou serenamente. – Não é preciso que eu morra para que você pare de sofrer?

- O q-quê? – O ar faltou a Sakura, que notou bem aonde ele queria chegar com aquela conversa.

Viu-o fitar-lhe pelo canto dos olhos, observando cada traço de sua reação apavorada ante a pergunta que o mesmo fizera.

Sasuke desapoiou-se e virou-se totalmente de frente para a rosada, aproximando-se dela até que seus lábios pararam próximos ao ouvido da mesma.

_Perigo! _

- Saiba que não alimento, até então, a pretensão de morrer por ti e pelo o que sentes por mim. – Fechou os olhos, inspirando o aroma enjoativo de Sakura. Ah! Ele não costumava gostar de coisas doces... Contudo, aquele cheiro... – Mas... – O inebriou, o fazendo firmar a mão esquerda na cintura da trêmula kunoichi e afundar o rosto nos cabelos róseos dela.

- Sasuke-kun...

Ah, kami...

Ao escutar aquele tom doce e suave, ele soube que estava perdido nela a ponto de questionar-se se morreria ou não por Sakura e por seus sentimentos.

Ele se afastou previamente para fita-la nos olhos esverdeados. Estes estavam semicerrados e lagrimosos. Sasuke a aproximou mais de seu corpo, quase colando seus lábios aos dela.

- Estou disposto a tentar. – O moreno disse, puxando uma kunai do porta-kunai de Sakura. – Pegue! – Ordenou dando um passo para trás, vendo-a abrir a boca chocada. – Acabe com o seu fantasma e esqueça que um dia ele tentou matar-te, que te fez chorar e que pouco ligou para o pedido do melhor amigo. Que ele não se importa e jamais se importará com Konoha, que fez pouco caso de seus sentimentos, que está furiosamente tentado a prender seus lábios e seu corpo ao dele até que amanheça e ele vá embora, deixando-te outra vez com o coração partido. Que não passa de um merda traidor que por algum motivo se vê a todo instante pensando em você, questionando-se o porquê de fazê-lo e qual é a porra da necessidade insana que ele sente de ocupar a mente com você e tudo o que te cercas. Vamos, acabe com isso! Mate-me e acabará com toda as nossas aflições.

Sakura ficou estática, sem reação a não ser a surpresa que a impedia de reagir ante ao pedido de Sasuke e a dor que embolava sua garganta ao ver nos olhos dele a tormenta que por algum motivo dividiam.

Enquanto lia nos olhos dele o que se passava com o mesmo e de certa forma consigo também, sentiu algo gelado ser colocado em sua mão. Ela moveu lentamente a cabeça para baixo, enxergando a mão do Uchiha fechar a sua em punho, a erguendo a altura do coração dele.

- Diz pra mim que tudo acabará aqui e você não sofrerá mais por mim.

Ele fechou os olhos. Ela pousou a cabeça nos ombros dele, encostando a kunai no peito do Uchiha.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun. – Sussurrou em prantos.

Foi então que, sua camisa molhou-se e ele pôde experimentar completamente a paz...

Xxxx/xxxx

Lá, lá, lá! Será que ela teve coragem mesmo de... e.e

Resposta aos comentários:

**~.~**

**Valeria Swan - **Obrigada :3

**Sah Amaterasu** – Haha, também acho ela demais! E desculpe fazer você e os outros esperarem tanto pra ler t-t mas é como eu disse no início, eu tava entretida com uma ItaSaku aí e também luto diariamente contra a preguiça, haha! Então, espero que tu não tenha morrido de ansiedade :P Obrigada :3

Uchiha Hikari – Na verdade, se tu leu esse capítulo, pôde perceber que não foi bem uma solução inovadora eles se tornarem Hokages, até porque isso não ocorreu ao fato. Mas, espero que tu continue a ler a história :D Obrigada *-*

**~.~**

**Bom, pessoas, nos vemos nos próximos capítulos. ;) Até lá. Prometo **_**tentar**_** não demorar e.e**


	4. Desculpa se te amo

**Olá, pessoas xD****Olha só, desta vez eu não demorei muito *-* porém, fiz um capítulo pequeno que só lendo mesmo, aushusahsa. Mas, acho que valerá mais o "momento" escrito do que o tamanho do cap e do tal momento ^^****Espero que gostem :3****Boa leitura!**

Xxxx/xxxx

A kunai antes apontada à direção de seu coração acelerado caiu ao chão.

As lágrimas abundantes que escorriam dos olhos de Sakura encharcaram a camisa dele, que suspirou lenta e pesadamente.

Um grande alivio o preencheu ao fim daquela angustia. Os braços dele, obedecendo a seus instintos impensáveis, prenderam-se em volta da fina cintura da kunoichi, a deixando mais próxima de seu corpo.

De olhos fechados, Sasuke pousou o queixo no topo da cabeça da Haruno. Sentiu-a puxar-lhe a camisa com força enquanto soluçava baixinho. Apertou-a um pouco mais, tentando passar a ela a calmaria que pairava em si.

Sakura balançou a cabeça negativamente e mordeu os lábios, almejando inutilmente reprimir os soluços que lhe escapavam.

- Não chore... – Em um fio de voz ele pediu, permitindo-se a desprender uma de suas mãos da cintura de Sakura para leva-la aos cabelos róseos, os acariciando. – Não é preciso chorar... por mim.

Então ela desmanchou-se totalmente nos braços dele, chorando audível e copiosamente sem a noção do quanto suas lágrimas o faziam mal ao pensar que aquela não era e não seria a última vez que a fizera chorar.

Por quê? Por qual motivo continuava a machucar as pessoas que mais desejavam-lhe o bem? Seria essa a sua sina, a de ferir quem lhe amava ou somente uma triste coincidência que se repetia constantemente?

Perguntas e mais perguntas que ele não teria as respostas enquanto não desvendasse seus confusos sentimentos. O que de fato era um tanto complicado. Pois há coisas que Sasuke teme profundamente descobrir. Mas, que também não evita confrontar.

- Perdão!

A voz entrecortada de Sakura o tirou do mundo dos devaneios e dos dilemas que o atormentavam.

Sasuke afastou-se um pouco da rosada, porém manteve a mão direita na cintura dela e a esquerda em seus cabelos sedosos. Seus orbes negros e confusos encontraram os verdes e perdidos da Haruno.

- Perdoe-me se não fui capaz de fazer-te mal, Sasuke-kun. Mesmo que doa, que eu chore durante dias e noites, que eu possa vir a morrer sufocada por esse amor, eu jamais teria coragem de te machucar. – Sakura confessou sem desviar a mirada intensa. – Desculpe-me se te amo demais para isso.

Ele não soube o que dizer a ela ante aquelas palavras. A verdade é que ele experimentava as sensações que a declaração da Haruno causava em seu interior antes de ousar responde-la. Mas, era óbvio tanto para Sasuke quanto para Sakura que ela não deveria crer em momento algum que ele retribuiria aqueles sentimentos.

Porém, viver na ilusão de acreditar não custava nada a mais do que a rosada já perdera por ele. Acreditando no impossível ela alimentava esperanças de que o tornaria possível. Foi assim que a mão direita dela deslizou pela bochecha pálida do estático e quiçá assustado Sasuke.

Ela sorriu, fechando os olhos enquanto sentia uma lágrima quente rolar por um deles, escorrendo por sua face, logo chegando aos pequenos e avermelhados lábios que roubaram do Uchiha um singelo e demasiado apaixonado toque.

O moreno não recuou. Nem mesmo os choques que percorreram o corpo do mesmo o fizera se afastar de Sakura. Estranhamente ele queria, almejava secretamente sentir um pouco mais o prazer dos lábios dela movendo-se lentamente sobre os seus, descobrindo cada pedacinho deles.

Então de forma irracional ele fechou os olhos e entregou-se ao momento carinhoso que Sakura estava a lhe proporcionar. Com afinco, suas mãos envolveram os cabelos da kunoichi e sua boca a retribuiu.

O coração dela sempre tão angustiado bateu fortemente ao que a mesma o sentira corresponder ao beijo que ela esperara receber por anos.

Não estava sendo como um conto de fadas feliz em que a mocinha ergue o pé e sorri entre o beijo. Estava de fato sendo um toque urgente e desesperado.

Ali, em meio ao entrelaçar lascivo de línguas, as lágrimas ainda rolavam pelos olhos dela que fazia de tudo para não pensar demais no depois. Sabia ela que com Sasuke era necessário viver o agora, pois ele era tão confuso quanto indeciso. Havia uma escuridão nele que não a permitia enxergar um futuro para ambos.

No entanto, nem a Haruno nem o Uchiha viam que a luz que tinha a capacidade de ilumina-lo era pura e simplesmente a própria Sakura. Apenas ela tinha um poder sobre ele que os mesmos desconheciam.

(...)

Ele se afastou dela em busca de ar, mas manteve as mãos entrelaçada aos cabelos róseos. Sasuke permaneceu de olhos fechados enquanto que a rosada abria os seus lentamente. Os lábios entreabertos dele ainda formigavam. Um pequeno sorriso involuntário surgiu em Sasuke. Algo que ele não pode controlar.

Sakura também sorriu ao vê-lo. Ele abriu os olhos e um incomodo tomou seu coração ao escutar palavras que não esperava sair dos lábios dela.

- Você já pode ir. Eu não espero de ti mais do que tive agora. Nem mesmo que me faça sorrir ou ser feliz. – A realidade voltou à tona nela. O momento mágico não existia mais. Acabou ali em seu olhar carregado de dor e receio de ser machucada outra vez e mais outra.

Em troca de suas palavras, Sakura viu a fúria contida nos orbes escuros do moreno. Como em raros instantes, o Uchiha tornou-se transparente como água através do olhar.

- Por quê? – Em um tom baixo, porém raivoso, Sasuke indagou. Suas mãos automaticamente largaram os cabelos da Haruno para ir nervosamente aos seus negros, espetando-os ainda mais. – Pensas que não tenho a capacidade de dar-te mais do que um beijo qualquer?

- Um beijo qualquer... – Repetiu as últimas palavras dele em um tom amargo. – É assim que se refere a um momento como aquele?

- Tsc. Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer. – Justificou, apoiando as mãos na sacada enquanto abaixava a cabeça em busca de seu autocontrole.

- Mas foi o que eu entendi.

- Você é irritante demais, Sakura. – Socou a base da sacada, a assustando.

- N-não precisa ficar irritado.

- O quê? – Indignado, a fitou pelo canto dos olhos. – Eu aqui, querendo entender a droga toda que nos deixa assim e você vem e me diz que não espera nada mais de mim, praticamente jogando na minha cara que eu não posso fazer ninguém sentir-se feliz ou sorrir. E eu ainda não tenho a porra do direito de ficar irritado contigo, a pessoa que eu pensei que entendesse todos os meus problemas e meus motivos? É isso mesmo?

Ela se calou, compreendendo sim que ele tinha aquele pequeno direito e que havia dado a entender exatamente aquilo que o mesmo havia dito.

- Desculpe!

- Pare de pedir desculpas! Estou cansado delas.

- E você quer que eu faça o quê? – Ela gritou, tão raivosa quanto.

- Que pare de atormentar-me por inteiro... – Sussurrou inaudível, fechando os olhos. Inspirou o ar profundamente, expirando da mesma forma. Precisava retomar sua postura. Havia feito coisas em poucos minutos que jamais pensara fazer. Contudo, não se arrependia de tê-las realizado. Porém, se pudesse voltar atrás, teria passado reto pela casa de Sakura...

Talvez assim não se sentiria confuso, irritado, terrivelmente atraído e tentado a provar a ela que poderia ser aquilo que não era e que poderia sim ser capaz de por um sorriso radiante nos lábios de alguém. Nos dela.

"_Maldita necessidade!" _Exercitou mais uma vez a respiração antes de se colocar totalmente de frente para a kunoichi, sentenciando:

- Eu vou fazer o que o Naruto me pediu antes de morrer. Quero você ao meu lado! – Não foi um pedido...

- C-como?

- Ora, você entendeu! – Desviou o olhar, imperceptivelmente constrangido. – Serei o Hokage de Konoha e quero você ao meu lado, ajudando-me a comandar a vila como Tsunade queria. – Sorriu de canto, olhando o céu estrelado.

"_O que acha disso, Itachi?"_

Os olhos verdes encheram-se novamente de lágrimas. Mas, estas agora eram felizes.

- O que te fez mudar de ideia, Sasuke-kun? – Sakura perguntou, sorrindo abertamente enquanto secava os olhos com a costa da mão.

- Hm. – _Você. _– Quem não queria ser Hokage aqui era você, não eu. – Deu de ombros, sem encará-la abertamente. Apenas, a olhando pelo canto dos olhos. Assim ela não encontraria em seus orbes a mentira que estava a dizer. – Eu acho que você estava errada, Sakura.

- Não entendi. – Disse, ainda sorrindo.

- Você está feliz e sorrindo... _por mim_.

Xxxx/xxxx

_**Bom, tentarei, apenas tentarei fazer o próximo maior que este :3**_

_**Acho que vocês já perceberam que eu não sou muito de manter as características do Sasuke. A verdade é que eu não consigo fazê-lo de boca fechada, ¬¬ e acho que a situação pedia que ele dialogasse abertamente, ou quase isso. Há quem diga que consigo fazê-lo originalmente... E há àqueles que discordam :P**_

_**Bom, vamos as respostas aos reviews:**_

**Sah Amaterasu: **Eu ainda acho que você é a menina que comentou no Nyah! Fanfiction, aushuhsa. É, a Sakura realmente não teve coragem para mata-lo. Nem que tivesse eu faria isso T_T, mentira, faria sim hehe. Obrigada e agora você não ficará mais agoniada ^^ eu acho, q_q

**Bela21**: Ah, fico feliz que esteja encantada com a fic ^^ escrevo porque gosto e gosto mais ainda quando as pessoas dizem coisas do tipo como tu disse ;P E ai, gostou do que ele fez depois da declaração dela? Obrigada!

**Wonderje: **O teu review foi um dos melhores que já recebi T_T Sério, quase tive um treco no dia em que li suas palavras na tela do meu celular T-T E eu tava no ônibus. Imagine-me sorrindo, rindo igual besta e as pessoas me olhando estranhamente, kkkkkkkkk. Tenso, q_q. Eu queria mesmo que o mangá tomasse o rumo da fic :3 Tenho algumas ceninhas em mente que todas as Sasuketes adoram, só acho u_u Enfim, obrigada pelas palavras *-*

**Sakura Malfoy**: Obrigada *-* espero que ainda esteja gostando da fic ;)

**Valerie Swan**: De fazer chorar, né? Bom, eu chorei quando tinha escrito aquele "desabafo" dele, u_u Bem, acho que você percebeu que eles não tiveram uma conversa tão esclarecedora assim, pois situações ocorreram e o Sasuke meio que explodiu com ela, T-T Mas, acho que agora eles tem tudo pra... dar certo eu não sei se seriam as palavras corretas, contudo, é nessa base que as coisas irão acontecer ;) Obrigada :3

Nananana, até o próximo ^^ Valeu!


	5. Aflição

**Hello peoples :D Como estão, hm? Espero que bem ^.~ Ã, não vou me prolongar muito aqui, mas nas notas finais... hmm...**

**Boa leitura!**

_Xxxxx/xxxxx_

A uma longa distância ela o fitou. Parecia tão longe quanto. Os olhos escuros de Sasuke estavam presos ao límpido céu azul, nitidamente pensativo enquanto estava sentado nos degraus da casa.

Sakura suspirou involuntariamente ao observa-lo sem camisa, vestindo apenas a calça do uniforme Jounnin – ainda não haviam formalizado os novos Hokages de Konoha -_ "Por quê tão bonito, perfeito sem sequer ligar para isso e tão Sasuke?"_

Ela riu de si mesma. Continuava uma menininha perdidamente apaixonada por ele. E ele continuava o belo e apático rapaz que sempre fora. Nem mesmo o tempo desencadeou mudanças em ambos. Eles somente cresceram, tornaram-se adultos com grandes responsabilidades nas costas e objetivos a alcançar.

Desapegando-se da visão apaixonada que tinha sobre Sasuke, Sakura adentrou o temido e agora reformado distrito Uchiha. Aproximou-se calmamente do moreno.

Assim que sentira a presença da rosada, ele pendeu a cabeça para o lado a fitando indescritivelmente. Em dado momento, Sasuke perguntou-se se vira mesmo as pernas dela vacilarem juntamente com o olhar tímido e nervoso, ou se era apenas seus olhos que produziram algum genjutso estúpido em que Sakura vestia um _curtíssimo_ vestido, leve e solto, e um chapeuzinho que a deixava com um ar de menina-mulher...

- Olá, Sasuke-kun!

Não era um genjutso... Ela estava mesmo mais linda do que nunca.

- Hm. – Sorriu pequeno ao vê-la corada.

Naquele instante, Sakura sentiu-se um tomate que estava sendo devorado pelos olhos do Uchiha antes dele prova-lo.

- Estás vermelha...

"_Precisa jogar na cara?" _Ela pensou, levemente irritada.

- É o sol! – Afirmou, desviando os olhos dos dele.

Sasuke franziu o cenho com a resposta da Kunoichi.

- Você está de chapéu, Sakura.

Então, naquele momento inoportuno em que fora pega numa mentira deslavada, ela sentiu o sangue subir ainda mais à face, deixando-a numa situação que a mesma não sabia como sair.

- Sasuke?

Ele olhou para trás ao escutar ser chamado por uma voz feminina, que também ganhara a atenção e os olhos verdes da envergonhada rosada.

- O almoço já está pronto. Venha comer! – Karin sorriu para ele, e quando seus olhos amendoados pousaram em Sakura, a face dela tornou-se dura, _antipática_.

A rosada empinou o nariz e fitou-a desdenhosamente. A ruiva bufou e adentrou novamente a casa do Uchiha. Sasuke voltou seus olhos para Sakura e pôde ver nela um resquício da garotinha obsessiva que ela fora por ele. Uma sensação quente e reconfortante surgiu em seu peito. Mas, logo ele tratou de concentrar-se em outras coisas.

- Vamos! – Disse, subindo os três degraus da varanda.

Sakura piscou três vezes enquanto observava as costas nuas e bem trabalhada do shinobi. Ele estava lhe convidando para comer?

- Não se preocupe! Karin tem ciúmes de você, mas jamais envenenaria a comida. Ela não seria capaz de fazer mal a mim.

As palavras de Sasuke soaram levemente divertidas. Contudo, apenas para ele. Sakura sentiu-se extremamente afetada ao escutá-lo e não por ciúmes de Karin. Mas, sim pelo eco repetido da voz dele em sua mente, dizendo "Karin tem ciúmes de você".

Eles estavam juntos, então? Fora o que pareceu a Sakura. E o que deixara o coraçãozinho dela bastante dilacerado. A kunoichi nunca estivera preparada para uma situação como essa, em que veria Sasuke com outra mulher que não ela e que ainda por cima estivesse na casa dele, sendo convidada pelo mesmo a dividir a mesa com sua namorada, esposa ou o que quer que Karin fosse para ele como mulher.

- E-eu acho que... – A Haruno respirou fundo, tentando acalmar sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos descontrolados. Não choraria na frente de Sasuke, não mostraria ao mesmo suas lagrimas tristes pela felicidade dele. – Vou para casa.

E como no dia que deixara a vila pela segunda vez, o moreno a viu desaparecer em pétalas de cerejeira. A mesma sensação, o mesmo aroma e a mesma dor caindo lentamente ao chão nas cores de Sakura.

(...)

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu por sua face e caiu sobre a lápide. Nesta, a gravura _"Uzumaki Naruto, o herói."_

As mãos delicadas de Sakura alisaram a lápide de concreto, internamente desejando que aquele carinho pudesse tocar a pele do garoto sorridente que o loiro fora.

Sentia muito a falta dele. Do escândalo que ele sempre fazia, do sorriso de orelha a orelha que o loiro abria mesmo nas dificuldades e das sábias palavras que Naruto tinha a capacidade de falar.

Talvez agora, quando sentia-se carente, as palavras dele seriam bem vindas. Mas, mais que isso, um abraço caloroso que só ele poderia dar a alguém. A falta que aquele calor reconfortante fazia a Sakura era imensurável e ninguém que não fosse Naruto poderia acalentá-la.

- Espero que esteja em paz, Naruto. – Murmurou, o rosto contorcido em pura angústia e saudade. – Eu amo você...

O vento soprou e levou as lágrimas dos orbes esverdeados, fazendo Sakura sorrir carinhosamente.

O vento, naturalmente costuma trazer arrepios quando está frio. Mas, o sol daquele dia e o frio nunca combinaram com Uzumaki Naruto. Ele era quente. E tudo o que a kunoichi de cabelos róseos precisava para sorrir fora aquele leve sopro, como um doce toque de alguém que nunca suportou ver lágrimas no olhar dela. Então não seria agora que ele deixaria de pôr um sorriso nos lábios de Sakura.

Pela última vez naquele dia, a Haruno acariciou a lápide. Ergueu-se, pronta para sair dali. Ao virar-se, encontrou Hinata tão tristonha quanto. Sem graça, Sakura saiu do caminho da Hyuuga e não dirigiu a palavra a morena. O silêncio seria mais consolador.

Partiu, deixando Hinata a sós com sua aflição.

(...)

Kakashi avistou Sakura ao longe, enquanto degustava de um ramém no Ichiraku. Sabia de onde ela vinha, pois a mesma sempre estava lá às terças e voltava àquele horário.

Quando a jovem passou em frente ao Ichiraku, a chamou. Sakura sorriu para o ex-sensei. Aproximou-se dele que a convidou para comer. Ela aceitou. Não havia comido algo desde que saíra de casa ao fim da manhã, antes de ir ao distrito Uchiha.

- Como você está?

- Bem! – Limitou-se a sorrir novamente. Entretanto, Kakashi fora seu professor e a conhecia como ninguém. Aquele sorriso era falso.

- Preparada para ser nomeada Hokage ao lado de Sasuke?

A simples menção do nome do moreno a fez enrijecer.

Os ombros do Hatake murcharam. Sua tática de mudar de assunto não dera certo. O que o levou a conclusão de que algo estava errado entre seus pupilos.

- Sim. – Sakura o respondeu, notoriamente desanimada. – Você não vai comer? – Fitou-o sugestivamente pelo canto dos olhos.

- Achas que vai mesmo me ver sem a máscara? – Sorriu.

Ela resmungou algo incompreensível, fazendo o Jounnin rir.

- Aposto que você já viu, não é, Teuchi? – Sakura indagou ao dono da barraquinha.

Ele virou-se para ela e disse:

- Infelizmente não.

- Tem certeza? – A kunoichi estreitou os olhos perigosamente para Teuchi. Ele sorriu.

- Absoluta!

Novamente Sakura murmurou algo incompreensível fazendo outrora Kakashi sorrir.

- Isso é meio impossível, sabe. – Ela insistiu enquanto comia, causando risos contínuos a Teuchi. – Quero dizer, ele sempre come aqui então provavelmen-

- Provavelmente o Kakashi me coloca em algum genjutso enquanto come.

Sakura revirou os olhos, mas achou bastante plausível a possível explicação para que o dono do Ichiraku nunca tenha visto o rosto de seu ex-sensei. Quando ela virou-se para indagar ao Hatake sobre a possibilidade, ele já não estava mais ali.

- Ele é bem ligeiro, humpf!

- É sim, é sim... – Teuchi suspirou. Também tinha curiosidade em saber quais eram os traços do rosto de Kakashi. – Quer mais um? – Indagou ao observar que Sakura terminara a refeição predileta de Naruto...

- Não, não, tenho que ir para casa. Amanhã terei um dia cheio e o quanto mais eu descansar, melhor. – Levantou-se, sorrindo gentilmente a ele. – Até mais, Teuchi!

- Até, Hokage-sama!

- Hey, eu não sou Hokage ainda! – Gritou, andando a caminho de casa.

- Ainda, minha querida, ainda.

(...)

Sakura balançou a cabeça ao avistar quem não esperava na porta de sua casa. O que Karin queria ali? Falar com sua kaa-san provavelmente não. A passos duros, aproximou-se da ruiva já indagando:

- O que quer aqui?

Karin, antes de costas, virou-se para a rosada com a face preenchida de desespero.

- Sasuke precisa de você!

- O que aconteceu? – Rapidamente, as barreiras criadas para bater de frente com a Uzumaki, caíram ao que o nome do Uchiha fora dito.

- Eu não tenho certeza, mas... – Ela pausou, arregalando os olhos.

- Mas o quê, criatura?

- Se abaixa! – Karin gritou, retirando rapidamente kunais e shurikens do seu porta-kunai, atirando-as na direção da rosada que abaixou-se habilmente.

Faíscas surgiram no ar com o choque dos metais.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Em posição de defesa, Sakura gritou confusa e perdida.

Ninjas surgiram por todos os lados, uns de Konoha e outros de máscaras, deixando somente a bandana de suas vilas a mostra, porém Sakura não chegara a notar isso. E, até mesmo Tsunade aparecera ali.

- Vá salvar Sasuke enquanto os detemos. – A Hokage disse, em meio ao Taijutso aplicado aos adversários.

- Não! Quero saber o que está acontecendo primeiro!

- Vamos, Sakura! – Karin gritou. – Ele foi envenenado e não sei por quanto tempo irá aguentar!

Sakura arregalou os olhos, estática. Ao perceber como sua ex-aluna ficara, Kakashi a pegou pela cintura e partiu com ela rumo ao distrito Uchiha, perguntando-se mentalmente se a Haruno seria capaz de salvar a vida de Sasuke no estado de choque em que estava.

(...)

- O que faremos agora, Hokage-sama? – Genma questionou ao avistar o tipo de cena que nunca pensou que fosse rever. _Corpos mutilados pelas ruas de Konohagakure_.

Tsunade suspirou. Não queria, mas teria de decretar... Doeria nos civis da vila, mas tinha de fazê-lo por eles, por Konoha, pela memória de Naruto e principalmente por Sakura e Sasuke, que seriam nomeados Kages no dia seguinte não fosse o ataque recebido. Contudo, Genma interrompeu sua linha de pensamento:

- Temos duas opções, Hokage-sama. Iniciar uma nova guerra contra a vila da nuvem ou matar o motivo desse ataque. Uchiha Sasuke...

_Xxxxx/xxxxx_

**Bom, pra quem não conseguiu perceber, o Sasuke e a Sakura não estão juntos ou namorando. O beijo foi meio que temporariamente esquecido. Houve uma pequena passagem de tempo do capítulo anterior para este, porém não fora relatada pois não achei conveniente, afinal no instante em que é citado o distrito Uchiha reformado, significa que passou um tempo para que isto tenha ocorrido, correto? Interpretação de texto aí hein, u.u Bem, a Sakura não faz ideia da relação da Karin com o Sasuke. E não, eu não pretendo tornar a Karin uma vilã. Isso é meio infantil...**__**Só uma dica: **_**SuiKarin **_**:D**

**Ah, eu não sei se já avisei a vocês, mas essa fic é +18, q_q isso quer dizer que pode vir a acontecer coisas calientes u.u caso aconteça, eu colocarei em itálico pra quem no caso não quiser ler, pular :D**

**Resposta aos reviews**

Guest: **Omg, que bom que tu gostou *-* ele é meio complicado pra mim :F mas, faço o que posso para deixa-lo mais parecido com o mangá -_- o que nem sempre acontece. Bom, ele tem sentimentos né? U.u preciso os narrar :P Obrigada!**

Susan n.n: **Ops, já continuei ;) espero que tenha gostado :* Thanks, xD **

Bela21**: Pois é, mas a Sakura faz isso justamente no intuito de se proteger da apatia do Sasuke para com ela. E quando finalmente ela acha que está pronta para se abrir e deixar suas barreiras caírem, surge a Karin, e a interpretação que a rosada teve dela e do Sasuke juntos. Vamos ver se logo a rosada descobre que a Karin não é nada dele :F Obrigada *-***

iimischa: **Olá ^^ fico feliz que tenha gostado da fic :D Muito obrigada ;)**

**Bom, peoples, não sei quando nos veremos novamente. Acredito que lá para o meio do mês de março, por aí. Entre o dia 15 e 20. Agora vou aproveitar o carnaval e provavelmente não escreverei nada -_- apenas depois dele e como tenho várias fics pra atualizar em outros sites... preciso de um tempo para escrevê-las ^^ No mais, bom carnaval para vocês e se cuidem, não bebam muito u.u**


End file.
